


daylight, waking up beside you

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Jack Zimmermann, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Bitty, Sleepy Cuddles, first time sharing a bed, honestly i dont even know if this makes sense i wrote it at 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: The morning feels soft and warm and happy, and so does Jack.





	daylight, waking up beside you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.

Bitty and Jack spent days talking through what would happen when Bitty came to stay for a few days before he heads back to Samwell, but somehow it still feels just a little awkward after Bitty gets there.

Jack picks him up from the airport, and they head to the store to buy things that Bitty might need for baking that Jack doesn’t already have in his kitchen. They make dinner and catch up on things Bitty couldn’t share on Skype calls for fear of being overheard and Jack tells him a few stories of his new teammates that he hasn’t already heard. They watch a movie and exchange a few kisses and they’re both glad Bitty is there.

Bitty nods off on Jack’s chest, and he leaves him be for a while, knowing he’s had a long day. But when he starts nodding off himself, he wakes himself up with thoughts of how he should probably wake Bitty up and they should get into bed. He reaches for the remote and shuts the TV off before nudging Bitty.

“Bits,” he whispers, brushing hair back from his forehead. “Bits, wake up.”

He slowly opens his eyes and sits up, yawning. He has a few lines on his face from where the folds of Jack’s shirt were pressing into his cheek, and Jack desperately wants to kiss them, but he doesn’t.

“It’s late, we should probably get to bed,” he says instead. Bitty nods and stands up without a word, heading to Jack’s bedroom. Jack takes a moment to shut off the lights and make sure all the doors are locked before following him.

When Jack gets to his room, he finds Bitty sitting on the edge of his bed, digging through one of his bags. Jack can tell he’s tired by the way he’s slumped over it, his arms moving sluggishly.

“I can’t find my shorts,” Bitty mumbles, looking up at Jack.       

“Do you want to borrow a pair of mine?” Jack asks. Bitty nods and pulls something out before setting his bag on the floor. He stands up and goes over to Jack, taking a pair of basketball shorts out of his hands that are bound to hang off his hips, but he doesn’t care. He heads into the en suite and Jack can hear the water running while Bitty brushes his teeth.

Jack changes into a pair of sweatpants and knocks on the door to the bathroom, waiting until he hears a muffled “come in” before entering. He starts brushing his own teeth while Bitty rinses his mouth and heads back into the bedroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that the shorts hit right across his knees, and he fights not to stare, even if it is admiringly.

Bitty is sitting on the edge of the bed on his phone when he’s done, the lamps on the night tables on either side of the bed turned on.

“I don’t know which side of the bed you like, and I don’t have a preference,” he says, blinking wearily.

“I usually take the right side.”

Bitty nods silently again, setting his phone on the nightstand and shutting the lamp off before crawling under the covers.

Jack pulls his shirt off and gets into bed next to him, shutting his own lamp off.

Bitty scoots over to where Jack’s arm is outstretched and rests his head on Jack’s chest once more, falling asleep quickly.

**\\_ . _/**

Jack is the first one to wake up in the morning, and he’s so glad that he is.

Bitty is on his side beside him, his arm tucked under the pillow. His hair is mussed, and the sun is resting on him in a way that’s making it shine. His features are soft, his mouth parted slightly and his cheek squished against the pillow.

Jack leans up on one arm, hand propping up his head, while the other one reaches out to touch Bitty’s fingers. He traces lines up and down his forearm, waiting, admiring, loving.

After a while, he leans over, pressing gentle kisses to Bitty’s shoulders, his collarbone, his neck, his jaw, waking him up slowly. Bitty arches in a stretch and rolls onto his back, giving Jack more freedom to move to the other side of his face, to kiss the warm skin that was just against the pillow.

Bitty reaches out and rests a hand in Jack’s hair, letting him continue for a moment until he comes to a stop, resting his head on Bitty’s shoulder. He’s closer now, his arm across Bitty’s stomach, his hand underneath his shirt, tracing shapes mindlessly against the tanned skin there.

“You sleep okay?” Jack asks.

“Mmm, mhm,” Bitty says, sighing deeply -- contentedly. “Wake up call was pretty good too.”

Jack smiles at that, pressing another kiss to Bitty’s shoulder, and then another. Bitty’s hand runs through his hair gently, and Jack can hear him move his head down to look at him, so he looks up to meet his eyes. He kisses behind his ear and on his cheek.

The morning feels soft and warm and happy, and so does Jack.

Bitty looks gorgeous against the white sheets next to him. Jack feels so lucky, like he doesn’t deserve this, but he has it, and he’s going to hold onto it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to writing until 5:30 am. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!) Please check out some of my other works!
> 
> Title taken from and work inspired by In My Perfect World from the Between the Lines musical (performed by Arielle Jacobs and Curt Hansen). (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P5AszrKC_TI)
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
